Virtudes en decadencia
by Wiedzmin Var Emreis
Summary: Para Soly, por su nobleza interior, por su fidelidad, su amistad, por ser y estar. Para ti, con valor y honor, levanto estos drabbles de la tumba del Druida. Ruadan nunca existió; todo era mio.


**LUJURIA**

"Cuando un dios quiere enloquecer a alguien, satisface todos sus deseos"

¿Cuál es el ser más enloquecido, sino Theon Greyjoy? Hijo del Hierro. ¿Y qué dicen los que viven en Pyke, por ejemplo? Hay que pagar el precio del hierro. ¿Cuál es ese precio? La locura, pues su herencia de sangre es la lujuria. Todos cumplen sus deseos, todos enloquecen por ellos. Saliva, carne, sangre y semen; ingredientes de su perdición. No hay hombre más desdichado en todos los Siete Reinos que los hijos del hierro. Ni siquiera los Frey. Ellos nacen, se reproducen, enloquecen y mueren.

NOSOTROS NO SOMOS CASTOS

* * *

**ENVIDIA**

"La envidia en los hombres muestra cuán desdichados se sienten, y su constante atención a lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los demás, muestra cuánto se aburren."

¿Quién podrá ocupar este lugar? Para ello, hay que mirar al occidente. A Roca Casterly. Oye su rugido, pues Cersei Lannister está en camino. Lo tiene todo, exceptuando inteligencia, y cree no tener nada. Es reina, pero se siente ramera. Es bella, pero se ve gorda. Es poderosa, pero quiere más. Loados sean todos los dioses, por no desperdiciar un cerebro y haberle puesto una aceituna en su lugar.

OYE MI ENVIDIA

* * *

**GULA**

"El sabio habla de las ideas, el inteligente de los hechos, y el hombre vulgar de lo que come"

¿Alguien más vulgar que Robert Baratheon? Mejor guerrero que Rey, mejor Rey que hijo, mejor hijo que hermano. Puedes ser el rey de siete reinos, pero no por ello, has de tener los modales de un salvaje de las montañas. Caza putas y folla jabalíes ¿O era al revés? Hombre que solo deja de comer, cuando necesita beber. Que crimen debió de hacer el ser humano, si los dioses los han castigado como semejante ejemplar de borrego, para representar al pueblo.

NUESTRA ES LA GULA

* * *

**SOBERBIA**

"La naturaleza de los hombres soberbios y viles es mostrarse insolentes en la prosperidad y abyectos y humildes en la adversidad."

Muchos pensareis que el Rey Joffrey Lannister mal mencionado Baratheon, es quien permanece en la cumbre de los soberbios. Pues yo os digo, rectificar. Pues a mi parecer, no hay ser más soberbio que aquella persona que tiene de mascara un bello rostro, de sonrisa fácil y que engalana con rosas de Altojardín. Margaery Tyrell niña venida a mujer y flor florecida, alberga más veneno en sus espinas, que el más cruel entre los crueles.

CRECIENDO SOBERBIOS

* * *

**IRA**

"La razón trata de decidir lo que es justo. La cólera trata de que sea justo todo lo que ella ha decidido"

La niebla oscura de la ira y la violencia, se torna en blanca nieve en este muchacho de sangre bastarda. Ramsay Bolton transforma las crueldades de Michel Myers, en meras anécdotas de patio de colegio. Al más alto nivel de Hannibal Lecter o leatherface, este Bolton, que nunca Nieve, hará que se te estremezcan los huesos. Sin emoción, sin frontera, ni bandera. Sus cuchillos siempre afilados, esperarán el momento para hacer que tu piel cobre vida propia.

NUESTRAS ESPADAS ESTÁN IRACUNDAS

* * *

**PEREZA**

"Los perezosos siempre hablan de lo que piensan hacer, de lo que harán; los que de veras hacen algo no tienen tiempo de hablar ni de lo que hacen."

Serio dilema, poder encontrar al perezoso ideal. Viajo por todo Poniente, desde el Rejo hasta el Muro, pasando por los Gemelos y Puerto Blanco. Me traslado a Essos, yendo de Braavos hasta Asshai. Que necedad la mía, no darme cuenta de la verdad. Todo el tiempo delante de mi cara, y yo sin darme cuenta de ello. ¿Es que puede haber alguien más perezoso que nuestro adorado y odiado George R. R. Martin?

SU PEREZA ES NUESTRA PERDICIÓN

* * *

**AVARICIA**

"El que tiene mucho desea más, lo cual demuestra que no tiene bastante; pero el que tiene bastante ha llegado a un punto al que el rico no llega jamás"

Cierto es, que de aquí nos movemos nuevamente hasta occidente, hasta Roca Casterly. No son rugidos lo que se escucha, sino una melodía…and who are you? the proud lord said… y el orgulloso señor, es el patriarca de la casa Lannister. Lord Tywin Lannister para servirte si tienes oro, para robártelo cuando no te des cuenta y ordenar que te claven una espada por la espalda, cuando te des la vuelta

OYE SU AVARICIA


End file.
